heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Prix
Grand Prix is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis Plot The city's holding the annual All-City Junior Go-Kart Race and many of the kids are preparing for the qualifying race. Arnold, Sid, and Stinky have created a kart they call "The Dark Avenger" and are confident that they will win. Eugene arrives in his kart, "The Mauve Storm" while Helga (with assistance from Harold and Phoebe ) is driving "Helga's Angel". All three are dismayed when Wolfgang arrives in his massive kart, "The Destroyer". The race begins, but things get out of hand when Eugene gets distracted and drives off course. He gets back on the track but then crashes into Arnold, destroying their karts. Wolfgang finishes first, followed by Helga. The announcer states that both The Dark Avenger and Mauve Storm can still race on Saturday if they fix their karts. Sid, Stinky and Eugene are distraught at the impossibility of the task and Wolfgang and Edmund mock them. Arnold gets an idea. He believes that between the two broken karts, they have enough usable parts to turn them into one kart before the big race. The others are unsure as they have less than a week, but Arnold inspires them all to at least try. After several mishaps and accidents, the group manages to create their kart in time for the race. The only thing left to do is name it, but Eugene and Sid argue over which name to use. Stinky suggests combining the names into "The Mauve Avenger". Everyone else hates that name, but since they can't think of anything else, they reluctantly do it. The day of the race arrives with every driver in the city who qualified getting ready. Wolfgang mocks the new kart and its name while the gang ignores him. The racers take their place at the starting line and an intense race begins. After a few laps, they all head to the pit. Wolfgang drinks a soda refuses to let Edmund drive for a while. When Helga refuses to let Harold take over, Phoebe admonishes her for not treating the team right. Helga mockingly offers to let her do it and Phoebe gets an adrenaline rush and agrees. Arnold pulls in to let Sid take over, but Eugene forces himself in his place since half of the parts came from his kart. Sid and Stinky are convinced they're toast since Eugene's a jinx. In the final lap, Wolfgang is in the lead when Eugene pulls up next to him. However, because he drove off before Stinky finished tightening the tires, he loses one and spins out of control. Wolfgang veers out of the way, causing himself and two other drivers to crash. Phoebe is the only other driver left as the Mauve Avenger continues to lose parts. In a photo finish, Helga's Angel wins while the Mauve Avenger is left with only its seat, frame, and steering wheel. Wolfgang and Edmund start arguing over whether Edmund should've drove. Eugene is happy they won 2nd place while Sid and Stinky are mad they didn't win. Arnold is content with the fact they came together and at least beat Wolfgang, but the group starts arguing when Eugene refers to the kart as the Mauve Storm. The argument continues as Helga and Harold happily carry their large 1st place trophy and Phoebe flirts with one of the other drivers. Category:Episodes Category:Grand Prix Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript